lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Melinda Kendrick
' Melinda Kendrick' is the daughter of Meliana, and David Kendrick making her a member of House Kendrick. Melinda has three siblings in the form of Tyson, Anna, and Cassie Kendrick of which Tyson is the heir to House Kendrick and is in a leading role for the military of the house, her sister Anna is involved in a pretty emotional conflict between herself and Taylor Swift of House Swift over the right to marry Josh Hirsh, while Cassie is younger and as of yet has had little political impact on the Kingdom of Lucerne. Melinda Kendrick was born a kind, and beautiful young girl with a keen mind. She was constantly throughout her youth shown to be a girl that could persuade anyone to do whatever she wanted, but unlike some pretty girls the way she did it wasn't some kind of dirty trick it was through her mind. As she got older she became facinated with the inner workings of her house, and her father who loved her deeply was more then happy to have her and thus she begin to become a public face of the house. She took part in meetings and was able to broker deals, and partnerships that no one elce in the house had ever been able to do. When William Lovie III. founded the Order of the Green Dragon she approached Machievelli and asked for a position in the Order, and she was allowed into the Order. She would gain great respect from Machievelli of whom would place her on his retainer as one of his top level advisors and in this role she thrived. This role would take her all the places that Machievelli would go, of which one of her most important trips was a trip she took with him to the region of Arnor alongside King William Lovie of whom was going to alert them that he was the sibling of the Queen. History Early History Melinda Kendrick was born a kind, and beautiful young girl with a keen mind. She was constantly throughout her youth shown to be a girl that could persuade anyone to do whatever she wanted, but unlike some pretty girls the way she did it wasn't some kind of dirty trick it was through her mind. As she got older she became facinated with the inner workings of her house, and her father who loved her deeply was more then happy to have her and thus she begin to become a public face of the house. She took part in meetings and was able to broker deals, and partnerships that noone elce in the house had ever been able to do. Order of the Green Dragon Main Article : Order of the Green Dragon : "He was just the most brilliant person that you could ever hope to meet, and the thought of him commanding so much made me care for him far more then I should have to be proffessional." : -Melinda Kendrick When William Lovie III. founded the Order of the Green Dragon she approached Machievelli and asked for a position in the Order, and she was allowed into the Order. She would gain great respect from Machievelli of whom would place her on his retainer as one of his top level advisors and in this role she thrived. This role would take her all the places that Machievelli would go, of which one of her most important trips was a trip she took with him to the region of Arnor alongside King William Lovie of whom was going to alert them that he was the sibling of the Queen. 'Family Members' Anna Kendrick Large1.jpg|Anna Kendrick - Sister|link=Anna Kendrick 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Kendrick Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Goth Category:Order of the Green Dragon